Rami Pavia
Rami Pavia (Born: 12th June 1196, Acal, Aterius) is an Ateri physicist and picotechnologist largely known for his advances in the structure of spacecraft materials with regards to protection against radiation, and was a key Imperial researcher in early forays into the Imperium's Advanced Stealth Unit Initiative (ASUI), and continues to work as Provost of the Academy of Aterius. Unknown to most, he is the creator of Aterius' [https://www.nationstates.net/nation=alkarzia/detail=factbook/id=445573 Águila Mk. 1 Stealth Suit,] a highly expensive and almost undetectable special operations outfit. Early Life Rami was born the youngest of six children to a religious family in Imperial Acal, a few years after the city was established as the capital of the Imperial Vassal of Aterius, and one of the Alkarzi Imperium's most important cities. His father was a police sergeant in the Metropolitan force, and his mother a languages teacher. With his four brothers and one sister, little was expected of Rami, and most children of his generation were expected to serve in the military. However, Rami excelled at the sciences while in school, and taught himself further outside of his state-provided education, proving to be a curious and insatiable mind. His great aptitude would manifest both in state news - Rami's mathematical and scientific prowess at a young age gave him a spot in the top percentile of the countries' adolescent students - and in academic success, as he graduated at 17 years of age - 2 years before the norm. Like many of the great Ateri scientists of the early 1200s, Rami was offered a place in the National Imperial Academy, the most prestigious institute in the empire, as well as full housing accomadations in the capital. His entrance into the academy was not met with acclaim or renown, but his previous accomplishments intrigued Doctor Ervin Turani, head of the Physics Department and a theoretical physicist interested in faster than light travel, who had some influence on the famous Wilhelm Bischoff, to personally tutor him. Adulthood & Research By the time he turned 18, Rami had become a well known face in the Academy - he was a socialite who enjoyed the priveleges of being among the Imperium's favoured, and frequently threw opulent parties in his expansive state-provided household. This behaviour earned the ire of the Academy's Provost, but his promising research and lack of truly indecent activity prevented the Provost from taking action. Over the seven years of his study, Pavia made great strides in molecular engineering and laser physics, with increasing interest from the Imperial military each year. By the time Rami completed his thesis at 24, all his work into picotechnology was classified by authorities and he was inducted into the ASUI, the precursor to modern Ateri stealth programs. Rami's work also proved invaluable to the space program, and his findings were utilized to great effect in Imperial spacecraft, which became his public face. It would only be a year until one of Rami's experiments caused an unexpected catastrophe, which ended with him being brought to a military installation to continue his work there. Physique Rami, as with all Salerists, believes in betterment throught self-improvement of the body and mind. As such, Pavia is an avid sportsman and partakes in many national games, as well as regular exercises such as weightlifting and gymnastics. He is a stringent vegetarian and eats a carefully prepared diet, rarely deviating from his scheduled meals on any occasion. As such, he maintains a fairly muscular physique and healthy lifestile, but his lack of cybernetic augmentations limit his strength. Personality Rami is considered by many to be a kind, but not gentle, man. His Salerist beliefs compel him to live a life of truthfulness and kindness in all regards, and he tries by all means to live by that code. As such, he is quite sociable and friendly, with cordial behaviour by default. He abhors violence, and particularly killing - his work for the military was done on the premise that it would prevent loss of life rather than increase it, and his spacecraft shielding research reflects this. An optimistic and humanist thinker, Rami believes in a future of individualism - where each person makes themselves happy by accomplishing their own goals, and he believes the technological extension of life acts as a way to help this process. These beliefs often put him at odds with the military leadership of Aterius - who believe that in the current state of affairs, nation as whole matters more than those in it. Trivia *Rami is a Class-5 Civilian Asset to the Ateri government, giving him the highest level of clearance of any civilian in the state. *Rami is a'' polyglot'', meaning he has learned many languages as a hobby - as a result, he is capable of fluently speaking 7 languages without the usage of a translator, and understanding 3 more with fair aptitude. This is a result of his most prolific hobby since he acquired his PhD, linguistics, which he performs as a form of mental stimulation. He speaks, fluently, Modern Ateri, Aedoln, Mandarin, Bahasa Asia, Valdrinian, Kanir and Suyalian. *Rami is the only Ateri citizen known to have personally met Uhlek. Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive